The invention relates to a system and a method for decreasing tire pressure.
Certain types of vehicles such as, for example, tractors used for farming require that the tire pressure of their wheel assemblies be periodically adjusted for optimal performance. Generally, these types of vehicles have large volume wheel assemblies which operate over a wide range of tire pressures. Current systems for decreasing the tire pressures of one or more wheel assemblies having a large volume and wide operating pressure range are limited by cost, complexity and the rate at which the tire pressures can be decreased.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method which was less expensive and complex than those known and can decrease the tire pressure quickly.